Background
In the field of semiconductor packaging, die attach film (DAF) is sometimes used to attach a completed semiconductor die to a substrate or lead frame. While DAFs are easy to use and to apply, they can have certain drawbacks. For instance, DAFs are unable to withstand high wire bond temperatures and are further susceptible to delamination abnormalities between the DAF and lead frame interface layer, which can cause problems in the final product and/or additional production costs. Additionally, DAFs are, themselves, expensive and their use increases the cost of semiconductor production. Accordingly, improvements are needed that do not suffer from the same production quality and abnormalities or cost issues.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.